Chains of chainsaws and processes for manufacturing them are known in the state of the art. For example, a chain of a chainsaw for concrete is disclosed in DE 199 52 979 A1. In contrast to the cutting of wood, that is removed primarily in the form of chips, when concrete is being cut, fine particles are removed by abrasion as fine dust. The abrasion takes place by active surfaces of cutting segments that comprise diamond granules bound in a bond.
In order to manufacture the chain of a chainsaw the cutting segments are applied in a sintering process onto a base body of steel. At first, a mixture of a diamond powder and a binding powder that contains cobalt, nickel or iron is produced. Both powders are stored in separate storage containers and combined by a powder conveyor. The mixture is applied onto the base body of steel where it is pre-pressed to a green compact. The green compact is subsequently baked and unites with the steel. The sintered binding material is porous and rapidly wears off. The diamonds are no longer bound in firmly enough for strong stresses after a brief usage period of the chain of a chainsaw and can break out. Furthermore, nickel and cobalt are detrimental to health.
Furthermore, melting processes for applying cutting segments onto the bodies (or stem leaves) of separating disks are known from EP 1 155 768 A2 and DE 195 20 149 A1. In these processes a binding powder that is different from the binding powder used in the sintering process described above is at first compounded with diamond powder. The binding powder is a metallic powder based on bronze enriched with alloy elements. The diamond powder is thermally resistant and designed for the processing temperatures of around 900° C. to be expected. After the production of the mixture of diamond powder and binding powder, it is sprayed onto the body, where it is melted with a pulsed Nd:YAG laser. As a result of the melting process the binding merges with an intermediate layer previously applied onto the body and melts the diamonds firmly into the cutting segment. The melting process generates, compared to the sintering process, bodies with segments with a distinctly elevated service life.
EP 0 306 767 A1 discloses a chain of a chainsaw for wood with an associated chainsaw. A carbide layer is melted onto the individual cutting teeth.
WO 10/76797 A1 relates to a chain of a chainsaw for metal for cutting apart wreckage. In it the active surface of the individual sawteeth comprises metallic pieces that are mixed with a hard solder material and soldered on in a hard soldering process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,308 discloses virus cutting and grinding tools. A plurality of grinding elements are sintered onto a carrier at intervals from each other. The individual grinding elements consist of diamond or tungsten carbide particles embedded in a suitable material.